


First step

by LxJaque



Series: Flaming bones [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, M/M, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxJaque/pseuds/LxJaque
Summary: Sans meets Fuku for the first time.





	First step

Sans entered Grillby's to see a young green fire monster, he'd never seen her before. She was sitting in a booth plate of french fries in front of her.  
"Hottest place on the surface right?" The young fire monster chuckled at the skeleton's joke.  
"Very, It's crowded today." Sans smiled nodding his skull. He took a seat in front of her. She looked like a highschooler.  
"The names Sans. Sans the skeleton."  
"Fuku Fire." Sans' eyelights grew in size for a second.  
"Oh so your Grillbz kid." She nodded.  
"That old flame talks about you all the time. You know, when he actually does talk."  
"He talks about you too." Sans felt his face flush blue trying to play it off.  
"Why would he talk about this pile of bones?" Fuku smiled noticing the slight flush.  
"You're pretty cool."  
"And your hot." Sans froze.  
"No wait!" Fuku startled laughing.  
"Is that the sort of things you say to my dad?" Sans felt relieved but slightky more embarrassed at her comment. He had no intention to flirt with Grillby's kid he also didnt need her to realize his feelings for her father was more than a bad joke. Though would it really be so bad?  
"Nah. That would be an insult. He's smokin'." Fuku chuckled.  
At that point Grillby slammed his fist on the table.  
"..." Sans flinched.  
"Whoa, Grillbz, you seem fired up." The bartender flared.  
"Sans, could you please avoid flirting with my daughter in my own establishment." Sans' jaw dropped.  
"Flirting? Grillby, I wouldn't do that to your kid. Or to you." Sans said the last part quieter. Grillby froze slightly staring at the two for a bit trying to cool down.  
"Im not blind, Sans.... Just.. please, repect me by respecting her." Grillby sighed flames drooping as he walked off.  
"He's so over protective. He must really respect you though." Fuku smiled.  
"Wha- how?" Sans was in shock. Now Grillby thought he was into his highschool daughter.  
"He didn't kick you out or drag me away. He gave in. Too bad we weren't actually flirting cause you just got his reluctant blessing." Sans was in shock again.  
"I don't want that blessing. No offense, but you're not exactly my type of flame."  
Fuku nodded happily.  
"You should tell him. My dad works too hard. He needs something to distract him. Like a small skeleton." She winked. Sans felt the room heat up. Grillby must have caught her wink.  
"Whoa, kid, im not gonna date your dad."  
"Why not? You like him don't you?" Sans sat frozen. He couldn't date Grillby. What if they reset. Sure its been a while and the kid promised it wouldn't. And before all this happened he told himself he wouldn't until his life had calmed down and it sure as hell was calm now.  
"I.. He... He wouldn't like me." Sans quickly said. Fuku was about to speak when the small skeleton stood from his seat waved and left.  
Grillby had always been protective of Fuku. She was his only family. All he had. He couldn't speak to his mother in fear of her being beat by his horrible father. He tried to save her once but she refused to run away, and was hospitalized the next day. Fuku may have been the aftermath of a mistake but she worth all the pain. He swore to protect her. And when his ex took her from him he broke down. The only monster to keep him going was Sans. Grillby escaped his depression and fell for the small skeleton. He watched his friend fall into his own depression after that. That's why seeing his daughter and his best friend, hurt. Yes sans was still quite young. It wouldn't be unreasonable for the two to be together but he cared for a different reason a more selfish reason. As he watched the two together his soul felt like it was ripping itself to pieces. But out of everyone he knew he could trust Sans. But it didn't mean he wanted to watch.  
"Dad?" Grillby looked up from the glass he was cleaning. "Your drooping." She pointed out. Grillby nodded.  
"You're just growing up is all."  
"We weren't flirting." Grillby frowned.  
"Fuku, I love you. But please. Im not stupid and I know what I saw. I saw the way Sans blushed and the way you laughed." Fuku sighed.  
"He was talking about someone else. Stars, dad! I know you like him I wouldn't go behind your back and take him." Grillby sat frozen.  
"Who was he talking about?" Fuku looked away.  
"Its not my job to tell you. But you should already know. Come on, dad. We're on the surface, your restaurant is doing really well, there is no reason for you to keep holding yourself back." Fuku grabbed her dads hand. "Please, go find someone to love." Grillby nodded not knowing when his little spark grew so big.  
Grillby was about ready to open for the day when he heard a knock.  
"Stars... don't humans know how to read." Grillby grumbled turning around to see the little skeleton.  
Grillby perked up walking over to open the door.  
"Sans," the skeleton avoided eye contact.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday." Sans began. "but really, I wasn't flirting. I know how much you care about her and even if I did think of her in any way besides your amazing kid, you've met me. I'm no good. Anyone would do better." Grillby's pleasant mood sobered. He placed his hand on the skeletons shoulder.  
"She explained..." Sans looked up panic and blush on his face. "Told me you were talking about someone else. Wouldn't tell me who.. Don't worry. I know since you didn't tell me you must not want me to know."  
"Grillbz-" Grillby held out his hand not ready to be cut off.  
"But don't you ever think that you aren't good enough. Any monster would be more than lucky to be with you." Grillby felt himself get brighter as his face turned a bit white.  
"I wish I could believe you, G. I'd really want to. But I've been around for a while and nobody wants anything to do with me." Sans frowned his eyeslightd going out for a second.  
The fire monster released Sans. fire drooping.  
"Id want something to do with you." Sans froze, eyelights going wide as he stared at Grillby. "... That was too forward. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to force you into anything..." Grillby was blue now. Utterly embarrassed.  
"No. Don't apologize." Sans paused. "Do you mean it?" Grillby nodded.  
"Cool. Could I take you out for dinner, and maybe a show?" Sans asked blushing. Grillby was shocked.  
"With me?... Of course.... But you could do better." Grillby was sparking with joy but felt as if he had forced the skeleton to ask.  
"Grillby you're smokin' hot. I'm the one who should be asking why." Sans blushed. Grillby reached out when Sans seemed to get nervous. "I should go. Ill drop by later..." Sans went to teleport away.  
"Wait!" Grillby reached out as Sans teleported causing him to go with him. Sans fell into his bed with Grillby falling on top of him.  
"G-Grillbz?!"  
"... Sorry! Not my intention." Grillby was sparking, face and chest turning a bright blue as sat up a bit. Still not getting off the skeleton.  
"I.. No its..." Sans rambled not knowing what to say.  
"I, your bed is nice." Grillby chuckled feeling uncomfortable. Sans burst out laughing.  
"Yeah bed-er the longer you use it." Grillby smiled. "It'd be easier to tell if you weren't on me though." Sans pointed out. Grillby flared again trying to get up as fast as posible causing the fire monster to crash onto the floor. "Shit, Grillbz!" Sans called jumping up to help the bartender now lying on the floor.  
"Yes, im fine." Grillby covered his face.  
Sans smiled deciding to try to distract the fire monster.  
"So for our date I was thinking why not come over after closing. Ill tell you my plans when you get here. No need to dress up. Just wear something casual." Grillby uncovered his face.  
"You still want to go on a date?"  
"Yeah. You're hot, and a successful business owner. So shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" Sans smirked. Grillby chuckled sitting up.  
"Okay... I'm sorry for falling on you."  
"Nah, its nice to know you fell for me." Grillby flared, fire flickering before getting up.  
"I must head back to work. I'll see you after." He started to head out; fire a light white. "I'm looking forward to it." He quickly called before hurrying out.


End file.
